Undone
by Shattering Desire
Summary: His Universe no longer needed him as his duty was finish for it, but another Universe needed him to replace the Aladdin in that world when he passed on too early – and it caused shock when people saw an older Aladdin standing next to the body of the Aladdin they knew . :: eventual! Judal/Aladdin - slash. warning; oocness, boyxboy romance, etc.
1. Chapter Zero

_Let me tell you something; I am only up to chapter 79 in MAGI, but I almost lost this idea before I decided to just write it out and make this story an AU – with (lame) twists and some of the original story-line happening._

**Warnings**: Alternate Age! Aladdin, AU! Aladdin, Alternate Universe – Dark, Character Death, Angst, Blood, Overpowered! Aladdin, Gray! Aladdin, eventual Slash.  
**Pairings**: _eventual!_ Judal/Aladdin.  
**Summary**: His Universe no longer needed him as his duty was finish for it, but another needed him to replace himself when he passed on too early – and it caused shock when people saw the brave twelve-year old being replaced by an older one with jaded eyes dressed in red, white and black.

* * *

**UNDONE**  
_chapter zero_

* * *

A young boy of the tender age of twelve felt his magical reserves tremble before snapping – and Aladdin felt fear, but also peace when he saw the light inviting him and telling him his friends will be fine as another Aladdin will take care of them for him as his duty in his realm was done. Therefore, he fell with a slight smile on his face.

Shock ran through everyone when they saw the boy drop, body a clammy pale as sweat ran down his forehead – the Wisdom of Solomon distorting before a bright light blinded everyone and caused them to throw their arms in front of their face. They all remained that way until they heard an annoyed grunt.

If they were shocked before, what they saw almost made them all choke on their own spit – this excluding Judal, Sinbad and Ja'far as they eyed the man excited (Judal) or weary (Sinbad and Ja'far).

There stood older, more mature Aladdin wearing white Arabian pants with two patches – one red, one black on both sides of the pants with red shirt that had long black sleeves that hid his arms and hands and wore red, pointy Arabian shoes. He also had the same turban with the same red jewel and hairstyle that the younger Aladdin we – _used to wear_.

Evidence that this was not the same Aladdin was the fact that his half-lidded azure-colored orbs without much emotion in them as they stare at the fallen body of younger Aladdin – the long scar on his face showed he fought for his life and almost lost his left eye.

"… A - _Al_… **A-Aladdin**…?" Alibaba choked out, his eyes going back and forth between the smaller, **dead** body with a unique hair color of blue to the bigger, taller _alive _body with the same hair color.

It was then that everyone remembered they're in battle, and the black, disgusting creature that was once Alibaba's childhood friend vanished in plain sight before reappearing behind the third Prince of Balbadd to strike him down.

The blonde-haired prince could only watch in horror before horror turned into resignation, ignoring the startled yells for him to move out of the way – he was going to die for his country, he could only hope that his people would live through this.

That is until its hand made contact with a powerful barrier that shocked the creature and made it fly into the air when words came from the direction of the two Aladdin's.

"**That** is _MY _**candidate**, you _disgusting _**parasite**," The tone the older looking Aladdin spoke sent shivers down spines. "And… you have **the cheek** to try and _harm_ him while I am around?"


	2. Chapter One

Some things will be different, but seeing, as this is an AU, I do not see much reason to tell you that other then the fact that I am still working out some kinks for my storyline. However, I wish to give you a special note that MY Aladdin will be overpowered, but in his Universe, he had to get himself to become overpowered, meaning; MY _**Aladdin will be realistically overpowered**_, if that makes at least a small bit of sense. Of course, I am still working on a more... believable way of that happening and getting it to fit within the original MAGI timeline instead of him, y'know, randomly getting a boost of power by being an extremely lucky or being favored by ... well, the Magic (forget what it is called in MAGI,) itself.

Oh, and I have not gotten past the chapter where Aladdin and Alibaba are . . . well, fat asses. (/shrugs) Just cannot find it in me to get past it right now, simply because . . . well, I honestly do not know. Oh well, I will read the updates soon enough.

Hmm . . . maybe I should get a beta for this, or co-author who will help with the plot holes . . . naaahh, should probably stick with a beta, because I doubt someone would want to co-author with me on this as my plot changes constantly and goes all over the place. ANNNNND, a response to a review; I like using italics and bold a lot, but I probably am using them too much. xD

Response to the other reviews; I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT IF YOU EVER READ MY OTHER STORIES, YOU WILL SEE THAT I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. (Again, mostly because my generally plot idea changes constantly – it is _not_just this story – and goes all over the place, and I tend to like this one idea better than the original idea I started out with. Like, for instance, my first batman fic; "My Sweet, Darling Friend" it started out with an angst plot and then it ended up being fluffy.)

BUT YEAH, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. MY APOLOGIZES IF YOU FEEL THE URGE TO WASH YOUR EYES OUT WITH BLEACH. I'll probably going to add an interlude in a few days, because... well... you'll see.

... omg, this author note-thing is so freaking huge. I need to learn how to put my rambling to my chapter-making skills-thing.

**W**ARNINGS: Alternate age Aladdin, Gray Aladdin, Realistically overpowered Aladdin, Dark AU, Character death, angst, mild gore and blood, eventual slash, semi-disturbing flashbacks, and if I get creative with my words (which I probably won't because I am neither cunning or witty), then maybe cunning or snarky Aladdin.

**P**AIRINGS: _Eventual _Judal/Aladdin; other undecided pairings.

* * *

Magi: Undone  
| CHAPTER ONE |

* * *

XXXX  
[ALADDIN'S POINT OF VIEW]  
XXXX

When I regained my sight, I was greeted with a sight I remember back when I first truly fought alongside my King, my candidate. Looking down, my eyes took in the sight of a younger me laying dead on the ground, and I nearly frowned at the sight of everyone standing and gaping at myself in shock. If anything, they should be looking at the smaller me in shock.

A familiar voice choke out my name and my blue orbs flashed over to the noise, "… A - _Al_… **A-Aladdin**…?"

There, my candidate – he is unscathed from _that_battle! How can this –! A snarl made itself known on my face when I saw an abomination of a creature and fury fueled my veins seeing the abomination almost striking down my candidate reminded me the moment when I let my guard around Alibaba down, and he paid for it. He may have never blamed me for it, but I never forgave myself.

My anger and Magic created a barrier around the blonde male, thus throwing back the black abomination when it made contact with the transparent barrier.

"**That** is _MY_ **candidate**, you _disgusting_ **parasite**," I nearly hissed as I spoke to the creature, "And… you have **the cheek** to try and _harm_him while I am around?"

XXXX  
[Third Person point of view]  
XXXX

The older looking Aladdin ignored the exclaims of surprise and shock of everyone watching as he felt his magic whirl around him and form a transparent weapon – a long dagger, and magic was twirling around Aladdin, forming a shield on his very skin. A ferocious snarl on his face was the most startling though – but the look of pure bloodlust in his eyes was imprinting itself into their very mind.

Then, _in just a single instant_, he disappeared.

Then there was an unholy scream of agony that made the small hairs on the body of everyone stand.

XXX  
[FLASH BACK – Aladdin]  
XXX

_There was screams, hollering, yells and cries of desperation, agony, grief, angry, and threats echoing all around, making everyone's will to survive, avenge their fallen friends and family, as well as their vengeance against their enemies rise to a higher level as they fought._

_It all Aladdin could rely on when his fear appeared and made his limbs tired from the constant fighting and battles as well, and it worked._

_Until he faltered for just a moment, and it was at that moment he regrets the most, for His Champion had be scarred both mentally and psychically for life, all because he was too weak._

_However, it was also, where he was able to gather the ability to awaken his dormant power that all Magi's have (though few and only one per century may achieve) – the moment he archived he is greatest tool – __treasure –_ _and constant reminder of his failure of protecting his _chosen_, and his _**best friend**_._

XXX  
[FLASH BACK /end/ - Aladdin]

[Still third person point of view]  
XXX

The battle – well, it couldn't even be called that, it was more a... one-sided fight that ended in barely a minute. However, for Alibaba it seemed to have gone _so painfully slow_. He saw everything the older male that looked so much like Aladdin.

However...,

_'Aladdin would not do this, he would not do this... he would never be this cruel... this... like this_ look-a-like_!' _Alibaba shuddered in shock when he saw the Aladdin look-a-like stare at a injured Kassim that was shown from giant tore and trembling creature he was stuck in coldly, dagger held high up, ignoring the resigned expression on dreadlock-haired male.

His eyes stung and he had to close his eyes to keep himself from crying while he yelled out just as the dagger started to go down for the final strike, "**STOP...!**"


End file.
